The lion cubs
by ZussellBrook
Summary: 4 lion cubs are orphans and hurt. Can Sofia and Marie help? Will Marie have a crush on one of these 4 males! Third genre is friendship.
1. Chapter 1

Sofia was outside after getting free of the whole Snowflake thing. Snowflake was now her assistant. "Snowflake, mind getting me my 'Lions' book please?" Sofia asked putting down her 'Tigers' book. Snowflake ran off to get the book from the Tortuga HQ. "Hey Snowflake, how- WOAH!" Chris said as Snowflake tripped him. Snowflake grabbed the book and ran off. She gave the book to Sofia. "Thanks Snowflake." Sofia said. Snowflake put her paw on the book cover. "Huh?" Sofia said. "I heard poachers, and lions! Alison warn the team and get your power suit!" Snowflake said. Sofia/Allison/Ally can understand animals. "Hold on, it's Sofia not Allison!" Sofia said. Sofia put her book down hearing another gun fire. The girls ran to tell the crew. Sofia, Cassidy, Dipper, Mable, Martin, and Chris got their CPS. The whole crew -along with each and every single one of the animals they have- ran off to find these poachers and save these lions! They were a little late. 1 lion and 1 lioness lay there dead along with 4 male lion cubs nudging them. Sofia and Cassidy clung onto their pet lion cubs. "Marie go tell them we won't hurt them." Sofia said letting go off her pet. Marie ran off to tell the other cubs.


	2. Chapter 2

A few minutes later Marie and all four golden lion cubs ran up. The oldest of seemed to be the lightest with a dark scar over his nose. The second oldest seemed light and dark but not to dark, no scars. The middle cub seemed to be dark, no scars at all. The youngest seemed to be the darkest with a scar over his right eye. They all had green eyes, like Marie and her sister that belonged to Cassidy -I forgot her name :P- . There was silence over Martin and Sofia. "Wow, Martin and Martin Jr. aren't naming the cubs." Chris said. He looked over to Martin and saw Martin asleep on the floor since he refused to sleep last night and in the morning, Chris just facepalmed. He looked over to Sofia who was petting the youngest. "Don't be silly Uncle Chris I already named them the second I heard the roars!" Sofia said petting the oldest one now. "Really?" Aviva asked. "Yep." she said. "What?" Chrystal said. "The oldest Thunder. Second oldest Lighting. Middle cub Tornado. Youngest cub Storm." Sofia said.


	3. Chapter 3

"Why those names?" Chris asked Sofia. Sofia shrugged. "Well we had a thunder/lighting storm the other day. And a few weeks ago we had a tornado." Sofia said. At the sound of their names the cubs perked their heads up and ran over to Sofia. Aviva picked up Thunder gently. Marie seemed to stare at the cubs' parents. "Hey sis what's up with Marie stalking Thunder, Lighting, Tornado, and Storm's parents?" Cassidy asked. "You can understand creatures to Cassidy." Sofia points out. "I know, I just don't feel like it." Cassidy said. Sofia rolled her eyes. Marie kept staring. Sofia knelt down to talk with the cub. "What's wrong Marie?" she said petting the cub's head. Marie closed her eyes. "It reminds me of my past. My parents all gone!" Marie said putting her face in her paws as she lay down. "Marie, Kovu and Kirara are alive. There're here with us right now!" Sofia said. The lioness and lion sprung towards their daughter. "Hehe right." Marie said. Sofia pet Kirara's head. Kovu licked his daughter alot.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wild Kratts or Kitty Carlo who belongs to SilverWaterBombadil, I only own the lion cubs, and my 15 other OC's. Wild Kratts belong to the Kratt bros, Chrystal belongs to ChrystalK114, and Cassidy belongs to my friend Emma who doesn't have a account.**

* * *

Sofia was playing with a stuffed cat she had since the age of 9 **-since she is 12-**. "I'm so bored!" she screamed. Kitty came in. "What's up former princess?" Kitty said raising her eyebrows. "Boredness, mom, Boredness." Sofia said. Kitty giggled. "What about seeing me turn into a unicorn?" Kitty said smiling. "Like Magic Stars?!" Sofia asked/screamed. Kitty nodded and turned into a unicorn. Sofia cheered, "YAY! Since when am I 5?" Sofia facepalmed. Marie and Thunder sped in chasing one an other. Kitty changed back and sat on Cassidy's bed. Kitty fixed Cassidy's bed. A green blur ran in hitting Sofia and Cassidy's bookshelf. "Ow!" Chris said. A light blue blur flew in and tackled Chris. "ROSE HEART DREAMS, GET OFF UNCLE CHRIS RIGHT NOW!" Sofia screamed to her pet pony -pegues- who looked up at her. "Sorry he took my favorite Wonderbolt toy!" Rose screamed. Sofia rolled her eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wild Kratts or Kitty Carlo who belongs to SilverWaterBombadil, I only own the lion cubs, and my 15 other OC's. Wild Kratts belong to the Kratt bros, Chrystal belongs to ChrystalK114, and Cassidy belongs to my friend Emma who doesn't have a account.**

* * *

"I know you have a crush!" Chris said Sofia jumped. Kitty Carlo decided to walk out. Rose got off Chris, she soon flew off. Chris go up and sat on Sofia's bed. "So does Marie, what's your point Uncle Chris?" Sofia asked. "Whoa, lets talk about your crush first." Chris said. "His name is Kendall Cheetah." Sofia said. Marie hopped on her bed along with Lighting. "My sister likes Thunder." Marie said. Sofia explained everything about Kendall to Chris. Martin heard everything from the hallway. He didn't want to let Sofia hang out at recces and lunch with a boy he didn't even know and his little brother did! "One day, the day you packed me a extra skittles bag, I showed it to him and began to talk with Jenna, my best friend, he taps me. I turn around. He tells me something, he then reached out and took a skittles bag. 'No, give it Kendall!' I screamed trying to get the bag back. I gave up very soon after, about a minute, I let him keep it. 'Yay, now i'm just gonna steal things from her then she'll give them to me!' he said. I punched him softly on his leg. He's so nice and adorable!" Sofia said. Chris smiled. "You know Martin is hearing this right?" Chris asked as Sofia nodded.


End file.
